Fred/Main article
Fred is Timon's practical-joking meerkat friend from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Background Appearance Fred has the ordinary meerkat appearance. He's small, slim, and long-limbed. He has tan fur, a cream chest, brown paws, brown stripes, and an unusually bright, red nose. Overall, his appearance is very similar to that of Timon's, aside from his nose and a patch of sandy hair on his head. Personality Fred is a natural born joker. He loves to laugh and joke around, as well as play practical jokes. He often uses Timon and Pumbaa as his victims, but they don't find his jokes and pranks quite as funny. Information Backstory Fred used to pull many practical jokes on Timon in the past, such as squirting flower, hand buzzer, and whoopee cushion. He also used to laugh at Timon's hyena jokes. At the meerkat colony, Fred's job was to guard the Duke Meerkat's castle, but when Timon got banished, his new job was to guard the colony. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Tanzania Zany Timon tells Pumbaa that Fred is coming to visit them in the jungle and tells he tells the warthog that he loves pulling practical jokes and that he loves hyena jokes. After Timon tells Pumbaa his latest hyena jokes, Fred shows up. He tricks Timon by making him believe that he has reformed and when he makes his friend shake his hand, Timon gets shocked by the hand buzzer. Pumbaa starts telling Fred the latest hyena jokes Timon told him. Fred, however, thinks it was Pumbaa who made up the jokes, which makes Timon angry and try to get the warthog to leave. Fred tells Timon that Pumbaa doesn't have to leave and suggests that the three do some activities together. But Fred seems to hang out more with Pumbaa than his old friend. After realizing that he made Timon feel left out, Fred suggests that his old friend sits at a tree. He then tells Pumbaa that the tree Timon is at has sleeping howler monkeys and he's about to make the warthog knock the tree so the monkeys fall on Timon. Pumbaa refuses to do the prank because that's not what friends do to each other. While Pumbaa goes to find bugs for Timon like he promised, Fred convinces Timon into pulling a humiliating practical joke on Pumbaa. While Timon is doing so, Pumbaa tells him that he wouldn't be friends with someone pulling a humiliating practical joke on him, making Timon feel guilty. Timon and Pumbaa get to a big hole filled with leaves, which is a trap. When Timon whispers something to Pumbaa, the warthog knocks the tree Fred is standing on and the meerkat falls into the hole. Pumbaa has a feeling that he and Timon have gone too far and get in the hole to see if Fred's alright. Fred uses a ladder to climb back up and laughs at Timon and Pumbaa. The duo climb up and Timon kicks Fred back into the hole and he and Pumbaa are about to go flamingo fishing. Mombasa-In-Law This episode is where Fred impersonates Timon's mother. Timon hears that "his mother" is coming to visit him and tells Pumbaa that she expects Timon to be a "responsible contributing member of the meerkat society." So Timon builds a house, purchases a briefcase that looks like he has a good job, and makes Pumbaa pretend to be his wife. When Ma arrives, Timon shows her everything and tries to make her leave, but she returns and sits on the couch. After Timon shows his mother everything "his wife" can do, Ma doesn't think "Patty's" good enough for Timon to live with, so she decides to move in. She then tells Timon that she will not leave unless she meets a rich old movie star. Timon makes Pumbaa pretend to be a rich old movie star who has romantic feelings for Ma and asks her to marry him. But Ma first wants to meet "Patty's" entire family and then she'll never bother Timon again. So Timon makes Pumbaa disguise as Patty's entire family. When Pumbaa becomes tired, he tells Ma that he's actually Timon's friend. After Ma makes Timon tell her the truth, she reveals that she is actually Fred and that it's April Fool's Day. So Timon and Pumbaa put Fred in a rocket and send him to the moon. Once Upon a Timon Rafiki tells Zazu a story of how Timon became an outcast from his meerkat colony. When the Duke Meerkat leaves the colony for the day, Fred tells Timon that it's now his chance to go on a date with Princess Tatiana. Timon tells him that it's not possible since he has to guard the back gate and that he can get banished for leaving his post. But Fred tells him that he won't get banished if he doesn't get caught. After what Fred told him, Timon uses a mop as a dummy to guard his post. After Timon leaves the back gate unattended, a cobra shows up. While Timon is taking a shower, the cobra attacks the colony. Fred sees the cobra and gets scared. After the cobra kidnaps Tatiana, Fred shows all the other meerkats (not including Timon) the princess' tiara, making everyone think she's dead. Everyone sees that Timon left his post and they go to Timon's house. After Timon gets away from the guards, he runs into the Duke, who banishes him from the colony. As Timon leaves, he sees Fred guarding the back gate. Mind Over Matterhorn Fred impersonates a Billy Goat guard in this episode. When Timon and Pumbaa get to a Matterhorn while on their way to Paris, France, they run into the "goat," who asks them for papers. Timon and Pumbaa, however, don't have the right papers to pass him, so they try various ways to pass the Billy Goat, all which end in failure. Timon then gets an idea and he convinces the Billy Goat that a dollar can be a right paper. When Billy Goat is about to let them through, he makes the duo do a dance of "cha-cha-cha." While Timon and Pumbaa do so, they realize they got tricked and see that the goat is Fred in disguise. After Fred tells Timon and Pumbaa that they're on TV, Timon and Pumbaa reveal that they're actually a couple of goats in disguise and they use Fred as a volleyball. Voice Actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - S. Scott Bullock Gallery Tz3.png Mil.png Ouat8.png Mom7.png Ouat18.png Mom10.png To see the rest of the gallery, click here. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Meerkats Category:Non-Movie Characters Category:Semi-Canon Characters Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Characters